Come With Me
by weneve
Summary: TOTAL S&S...Syaoran is called back to Japan but Sakura & Syaoran's feelings remain a secret...will they tell each other before a tragic accident may happen? R&R>plz


Ok this is a ONE SHOT BUT ITS TOTAL S&S!!!! I only own Jennifer & Bryant characters...S&S fans have fun lol This is kinda   
a different tone considering I wrote this in about an hour, just wrote and wrote and wrote some more! Read on it's quite  
an interesting change from my other dramatic fics...ITS MAJOR S&S THOUGH SO READDDDD R&R PLZ!!!!  
  
  
Come With Me!  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I lay here hiding in darkness, in silence, alone, that was it, I was destined to remain alone forever. Perhaps this was fate's  
way of telling us we were just not meant to be.   
"Oh Sakura...I wish I could tell you before it's too late...but there is no point now, Im leaving tomorrow...probably forever,  
and I just can't tell you the whole truth...I just can't...Sakura..."  
I feel tears make their way down my face...I am shocked to realize that I am crying, it seems that I have been for hours,  
for my eyes are puffy and my face is stained from my salty tears. My heart aches uncontrollably. I feel things will only   
get worse...  
  
***********************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I have no idea what time it is, all I know is that I am depressed. That basically covers it. He's leaving tomorrow and all  
I could say was "oh, I guess we knew it would one day come to this". I knew it would but why did I say that? I should have  
at least told him how I felt. At the moment I feel like someone has ripped my heart out and showed it to me as it beats for  
the last time. Life is never fair. I hate this! I miss him already and he lives 5 minutes away! I can't help but bawl.  
The thought of losing him, it's just...its inconceivably painful! I have never felt this before in my entire life! I guess  
that's what happens when your in love. I guess it was true, no doubt about it, I was in love with my former partner, one  
of my best friends, Syaoran.   
"Oh God...help me!" I cant controle myself any longer, I let it all come out, the pain, the fear, the heart ache, the sadness,  
I admit I feel better but that is not saying much. I wish I could go with him...  
"I can't live without him, he can't live without his family and he shouldn't have to...so where does that leave us?  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I really don't have a clue how to handle this...I love her, and I just can't tell her!  
"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"  
See that wasnt so hard! I guess because her beautiful angelic smile isnt here, her gorgeous golden heart shines for miles,  
I could probably see her from Hong Kong, I suppose that would be a comfort. But even that would never be sufficient, no  
I needed her next to me. 20 years old and I can't even tell the girl I love that I can't live without her in my life.  
I AM 20 YEARS OLD AND IM STILL LETTING MY FAMILY PUSH ME AROUND! DAMMIT! I can be such a momma's boy!   
  
*************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I dont know what I m going to do...he's just going to walk out of my life after how many years? 10!!!? You THINK I would have  
told him by now! ..I guess I always said "Oh, I ll tell him tomorrow, it can wait!" little did I realize I was one day  
closer to losing him forever! See, why can't I tell him all this? Why am I bawling my eyes out, making stupid wishes that I know  
wont come true! Im sick of this! What have I got to lose!? He's leaving tomorrow, I may as well just tell him now and get it over with!  
No, what am I thinking!? It ll only be more difficult! Seeing each other on holidays, and weekends possibly will never  
satisfy my undying hunger for him, my undying love for him! Man I really need to stop with these romance novels!  
I need to do something about this before it's too late...  
  
*************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Ok I got as far as dialing the 5th number of her whole phone number! One number closer, great job Syaoran! At this rate,   
you ll be on the plane and won't have dialed the full number! Damn love! Dammit all to hell! Why is it so hard?  
I am sick of this! I've been afraid of rejection for 10 years! I think it's time to take a chance! Call her up! Ask her out!  
...well It's a little late for that Syaoran, but figure something out, your creative! You have exactly 24 hours to make up for 10 years  
of stupidity! DONT BLOW IT!  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
If he doesnt call me I dont know what Im going to do! I keep staring at the phone willing it to ring, I reach to pick it up  
to call him first, but...what if he tries to call me when Im trying to call him! Damn! Who knew?  
"RING RING RING RING RING ALREADY COME ON SYAORAN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND CALL ME!"  
*RING!*  
I shriek in shock. No way! There isnt a phone clow card is there?  
*RING*  
Ok that's ring #2 I ll pick up on ring #4, it's my trademark...isnt it? Or is it ring #5 that's my trademark! Oh dammit!  
*Ring*  
Ok, answer it already Sakura, you want it to ring all night long!  
*Ring*  
Eep! ANSWER ANSWER!!!! I finally pick it up as casually and as composed as possible only to be talking to a dial tone!?  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
It rang 4 times! She didn't answer after the 4th ring! What if she's on a date with that Bryant guy from english!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't tell me I lost her already! I didnt even get to tell her I loved her yet!  
This is suppose to work out for me!!!! We are like Romeo & Juliet, without the whole family rivalry thing...ok and without  
the dying....without the shakespearean talk...OK OK SO WE ARENT ROMEO AND JULIET JEEZ!  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Syaoran...Syaoran...waaaaaaaaah why did you hang up!!!! waaaaaah!"  
*RING*  
I screamed again. Ok screw this whole trademark thing...  
"Hello? Syaoran?"  
"Uh...sorry Sakura, it's Bryant."  
"Bryant....hi..."  
"Listen Sakura I was wondering if you would like to uhm go out for coffee in a few minutes, you busy?"  
O crud what do I say, yes im busy willing the phone to ring!  
"Actually, Im on my way out"  
Yes yes Sakura great job! But where are you gonna go?  
"To Syaoran's?"  
"Uhm Ya, he's leaving tomorrow..."  
"Oh, geez Im sorry, I know you guys have the whole history, how are you guys dealing with that? I hear long distance relationships  
can be tough?"  
"I dunno, we havent addressed yet..which is why I gotta go...actually I was suppose to go like 20 minutes ago, gotta go bye!"  
Ok, that's it! If you want something done you do it yourself!  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
DAMMIT BUSY SIGNAL! I KNEW IT SHE"S TALKING TO BRYANT! what's that expression? When the cat is away the mice will play?  
..EEP I gotta talk to her! I need to her pronto! ASAP!   
No wait, maybe I should wait a few minutes and draw up a script, ya! I know myself I ll put my foot in my mouth as usual.  
  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura..  
  
WHAT AM I DOING! I am driving to Syaoran's uninvited! O who cares about manners right now! Honestly! This is a matter of  
life and death! Ok...more so life than death heh heh.   
What...huh? How did I get here so fast? EEP! What if he isnt home!...or worse..what if he's home...with...Jennifer...in his room..  
alone.."studying!" OH GOD! What am I thinking! He's going to brush me off faster than I can say, hey hows it going!!!  
  
Ok Im at his door, something is possessing me because I dont recall ever getting out of my car! O well Im here I may as well ring   
the door bell!  
  
*************************************  
  
Syaoran..  
  
Man I need a shower, all this pacing is making me sweaty..I could have sworn I heard someone mumbling outside.  
I turn the shower on and am grateful for it's distraction. Suddenly the door bell rings, once, twice..three times...  
wasnt that Sakura's trademark? I jump out of the shower and grab a towel, I leap to open the bathroom door but slip on   
the bar of soap and hit the ground.  
"Ouch, smooth move Syaoran..no pun intended"  
  
*************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
OH NO! He isnt home! Or..maybe he isnt answering! OR MAYBE HE"S BEING ATTACKED...or maybe he's out with Jennifer..ugh!  
Suddenly I see a car pull up on his driveway, I quickly run to my car without a second thought and back out of the drive way  
as fast as humanly possible. With any luck I was invisible!  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I run to the front door to see who has been waiting at the door only to find..  
"Jennifer...hey ..hows it going?"  
"Sy..Syaoran...your in your towel..."  
I blush multiple shades of red!  
"Uh..Uh I came to drop off a going away present, but I see you had company...Sakura was just here right?"  
"Sakura...she was? Are you sure?"  
"Well it was her car..."  
"How many times did you ring the doorbell?"  
"None actually, I just came to the door, when you answered...uh in your towel!"  
"DID SHE SEE YOU?"  
"Uh Ya probably..."  
"DAMMIT! Bye Jennifer, thanks."  
"..No..problem.."  
  
I run inside and change into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that wasnt completely done up.  
"What do I do!? I know I ll go over to her place and pray she's home!  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I guess I should go home...hey...its the penguin park..looks like they are tearing it down! There goes half of our childhood.  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Wait, knowing her she's probably not home! Where could she...hey Penguin park looks like they are tearing it down! There goes  
half our childhood!  
Suddenly not realizing that my foot hit the gas pedal I rammed into the card in front of me!  
"OH NO!"  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
OW! Someone hit me!...I ll give him a piece of my mind!   
"HEY YOU! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE????  
"IM SOOO SORRY I didnt realize i hit the wrong pedal..  
  
"Hey Sakura! Syaoran! Come help protest, they want to close down Penguin Park!"  
"WHAT?!!!!" they screamed in unison...  
  
*************************************  
  
"HELL NO WE WONT GO HELL NO WE WONT GO HELL NO WE WONT GO!"  
"Hey guys, are sure chaining yourselves to the trees is such a great idea?"  
"Definitely, Im NOT moving!"  
"Me either!"  
"Syaoran..you have a plane to catch tomorrow morning, you don't exactly have that much of a choice."  
"Uh listen guys we're going to go eat something over in that café over there, care to join us?"  
"Nu uh, Im ok"  
"Sakura...you sure?"  
"Im positive."  
"Ok I ll stay too."  
"Syaoran you can go eat, dont stay on my account."  
"Actually we need to talk..this is a good opportunity."  
"Good point."  
"Sakura..there s something I have to...this isnt working, my back is facing you and I can't talk to you unless it's face to face.."  
I unlock my chains and head over to Sakura who is still fastened tightly to the tree.  
"Sakura...I dont know how I m going to say this without making a complete fool of myself."  
"Syaoran, just say it..."  
"Sakura I..."  
***********RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*******  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Get out of the way! GET OUT OF THE WAY! RUN AWAY BULL DOZER HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!!!!!RUN!!!!!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Sakura wheres the key?"  
"The key? uh...uhm...TOMOYO HAS IT!"  
"Where is she?"  
"IN THE CAFE, OMG SYAORAN ITS COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"Oh man! There s no time!"  
"Syaoran, Im stuck here, but you can go. SAVE YOURSELF!"  
"WHAT? HELL NO! IM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE! I D RATHER DIE WITH YOU THAN LEAVE YOU ALONE!"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I love you Syaoran."  
"I love you too Sakura."  
"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Syaoran/Sakura...  
  
I shut my eyes, waiting for the knowing, crushing impact...we were going to die...I couldnt think of a better place to die..  
holding onto the one I love in the place where our friendship was impacted the most. I felt utter salvation, bliss...  
I was happy, even though death was approaching.  
I held onto him/her wishing things had happened differently, wishing I had done things completely different! But it's too late  
now...at least we were together...forever...  
  
end..  
  
YA RIGHT! IT AINT OVER FOLKS!!  
  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*************************rrrr*****  
  
Suddenly their were sighs of relief from the spectators.  
  
"Sakura...are we dead?"  
"No...I dont think so...what happened?"  
  
"The bulldozer stopped on it's own...but you probably shouldn't move, you wouldnt want it to start up again, considering  
your a hair away from death, oky doky?" replied a construction worker obviously fearing for his job.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Sakura, I meant what I said..I would die for you..."  
"Syaoran, I know..I feel the same way.."  
  
Sakura/Syaoran  
  
We kissed for the first time under the moonlight.  
  
Sakura however was still chained to the tree...Tomoyo "accidentally" dropped it down the sewer pipes...  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Sakura, I dont want to say goodbye..."  
"Syaoran, goodbye...isnt the word....because I can't live without you, Im coming with you!"  
"SAKURA! Dont be stupid! Your life is here in Tomoeda!"  
"NO! My life is with you!"  
"SAKURA!"  
"SYAORAN!"  
"You were willing to die by my side yesterday...let me choose what to do with my life..please.."  
"Sakura, I cant let you give up your life here, it isnt right."  
"Your not letting me, Im a big girl I can make my own decisions."  
"You want to stay here, so dont even.."  
"STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WANT! I want you...nothing more nothing less...just you...me and a future together.."  
"Mei lin will have a cow...you know that right?"  
"So? Your point?"  
"Sakura...are you sure?"  
"Ive never been more sure about anything my entire life..I love you Syaoran, thats the way it is...you can't change fate.."  
"Alright then...Sakura, come with me to Hong Kong, come with me to a new life together forever..."  
"I d love to..."  
  
The end...  
  
How was that? I could make a Fluff ball S&S sequel...R&R PLZ!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
